


My Own Private Pacific

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, fffc, sean/elijah fics, tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living at the beach enhances Elijah's love of the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Private Pacific

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge community on Live Journal in response to the prompt: "The Sea."

For Elijah, one of the perks of living in Venice Beach was being able to sit on the sand and watch the ocean. No one could own the sea, but on nights like this, sharing a blanket on the beach with Sean, a small fire to ward off the night chill, Elijah could pretend, for a little while, that The Pacific Ocean belonged to him.

"When I was little and we lived in Iowa," he told Sean, "I used to dream about seeing The Pacific Ocean. To me, it was as foreign as the Taj Mahal, and since I believed I’d never see it, it seemed just as far away. I still haven’t gotten over the fact that I can come out here any time I want and watch the waves roll in."

"It _is_ majestic," Sean agreed, but to Elijah’s disappointment, couldn’t leave it at that. "The Pacific is the world’s largest body of water," he began to recite, "covering about one third of the Earth’s surface. It's double the size of the Atlantic and contains twice its volume of water."

Elijah sighed. "Seanie, can’t you just enjoy its beauty? You can think something’s beautiful without knowing everything there is to know about it."

Sean couldn’t disagree. Hadn’t he been mesmerized by Elijah’s beauty at their first meeting without knowing anything about him? But unlike Elijah, Sean believed learning more about something could also enhance one’s appreciation. That had certainly been the case with Elijah. Each new thing Sean found out about him only made Sean love him more. "Okay," he agreed, "no more lessons. We’ll just sit here and enjoy the view."

Satisfied, Elijah relaxed in Sean’s embrace and stared out at the waves, totally unaware that while his eyes were on the sea, Sean’s remained on him.


End file.
